<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Field Trip by HSavinien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108743">Field Trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien'>HSavinien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nile and Booker's Field Trips [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banished Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Environmental activism, Frogs, Gen, Nile hangs out with him anyway, Poison, Post-Canon, References to Illness, Team Feels, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t touch it.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I want to find out what will happen,” Nile said, staring at the tiny golden-yellow frog.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Booker | Sebastien le Livre &amp; Nile Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nile and Booker's Field Trips [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Field Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Don’t touch it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I want to find out what will happen,” Nile said, staring at the tiny golden-yellow frog. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will feel sick, puke, and then be fine,” Booker said, squinting blearily over the arm of the folding camp chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but how many people can say they got to touch an insanely poisonous frog with their bare skin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you do it, three. Don’t touch it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nile laughed. “You weren’t one of them, I guess. Who were the others?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm, Andy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pulled one out of the basket that was being used to menace her and threw it in the menace-ee’s face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah! And...man, I don’t know. I don’t get ‘play with dangerous wildlife’ from either Joe or Nicky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Play with, no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohh, they ran into it and didn’t know what it was… Joe tried to grab it to show Nicky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, more dumb luck than that,” Booker said. “Nicky stepped on one with bare feet and yelped because it was slimy. Joe poked it off the path with a stick, then Nicky threw up on his shoes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...why was Nicky barefoot in a jungle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember. There was probably a reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to ask Joe about some of your misadventures when I get back,” Nile said, letting the pretty frog escape unmolested. “How long do you think it will take them to figure out I left to hang out with you this time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably another week, unless you tell them yourself. What do you think, the west camp for the approach?” he asked, adjusting the binoculars and refocusing on the mobile lab halfway up the mountain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably,” Nile said, standing up and wiping her hands on her pants. “The press release said that’s where they were starting the drilling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Booker snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the internal emails Copley forwarded me had the real dates on it instead of the one in two weeks, so hush.” She double-checked the explosives in her backpack and pulled her bandana up over her mouth and nose. “You think this will do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. Who knows? It will slow them down, at least.” Booker unfolded himself from the chair and shrugged his rifle on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe long enough for the environmental inspectors to get on site,” Nile said, voice firming up. “Okay. Right. Let’s head out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ignored the quiet, “Yes, boss,” from behind her. Emotion time later.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>